In view of the abuse or unscrupulous use of antimicrobial drugs in the treatment of infectious diseases or for other purposes and the consequent emergence of drug-resistant strains, increased incidence of microbial substitution due to disturbance of the bacterial flora, changes in profile of infectious diseases, etc., there has been a constant demand for the development of new antimicrobial agents.
This application is especially directed to the treatment of infections caused by Campylobacter pylori. Campylobacter pylori is a gram-negative spirilliform bacterium which colonises deeply in the gastric mucosa. Treatment with commonly used antibiotics has given insufficient effect.